


Why removing Q from MI6 for a while could be the worst (best) thing Mycroft has ever done (incomplete)

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Cute, Established sherlock and John, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Not completed, Protective brothers, Q Holmes, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Q discovers some vital coding that could change the way the British government works he is forced into hiding due to a security fault. </p><p>His older brother Mycroft is convinced Sherlock can provide the safety he needs, but can Sherlock cope with his younger brother and over protective 00 agent ?</p><p>And if that's not all... what happens when Moriarty decides to take their little game one step further......</p><p>(This fic isnt finished and I dont plan on finishing it sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is secret in a secret service

**Author's Note:**

> So just started writing and I'm not brill so yeah :p don't know how to beta and stuff so everything is just as it is so sorry for all the mistakes also my first sherlock and bond fanfics :S I also don't own any of the characters, or anything from the series or the films :) enjoy

'Well, that went well didn't it ?' Q thought to himself as he sat in one of the MI6 waiting rooms. 

He ran his hands through his hair and started coding in his mind to pass the time. Secret service my ass, I mean come on. When your most intelligent member figures out a code that could potentially hack any satellite that is in orbit, you don't go and leak information on said genius. He was on the verge of a compleat breakthrough.

Granted, the information leaked wasn't major and was easily taken care of, but when your older brother is Mycroft Holmes nothing will ever by 'easily taken care of'. 

Q was whipped from his thoughts by the door opening suddenly, revealing a very tired and drained Mycroft. 

"Well I do say you look splendid" Q said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mycroft gave him the 'another word and your dead' look that only works when you know your the elder in the situation. Q's smile drops as he realises how serious this is to him. 

"I take it you disabled all the CCTV, microphones and any other technology present in the room" Mycroft stated. 

"Of corse" Q scoffed, slightly offended his brother had to ask. "You do realise it's ok now, the information was tracked and contained, I'm totally fine" 

"Hardly" Mycroft answered, "we don't know the full extent of the damage..." 

"Please" Q interrupted, "it's nothing really..." 

"Quentin!" Mycroft said sharply. "I will not have you compromised in any way, now I know you love your job and I can see how good you are but given certain circumstances, I can't let you continue for a while" 

"But.." 

"No let me finish, now I want to clear this up and tie off any loose ends, I agreed to this MI6 work, granted its a great job and im very proud, but I will not allow you to be in any danger why I can avoid it" Mycroft said with more emotion than he ever normally let's onto having. Q observed, being a Holmes brother he knew everything about everyone so it was a surprise to find his brother showing emotion so openly. 

"This is because of Sherlock isn't it" Q said quietly. 

"I don't want you to even be near the sort of situation I helped place him in, so I will do everything I can to avoid that" 

"Sentiment" Q replied. 

"Shocking how much a fake suiside can bring out 'sentiment'" Mycroft smirked.

"So what will you have me do then ?" 

"Go live with Sherlock and John for a while, you can aid MI6 and your replacement quartermaster from there until I'm positive there are no threats" 

"You think I'm safer with sherlock?" Q asked incredulously. 

"Yes" he answered sharply. 

"Fine" Q surrendered. 

"Great i'll arrange transport now" and with that Mycroft was away making phone calls, giving Q time to text his other sibling.

~'looks like I'm bunking, oh and do make sure you have sufficient wifi, it's of 'national importance' shall we say- QH'


	2. It takes a lot to make Sherlock laugh, for Q its effortless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q moves in, John is at loss, and Sherlock is altogether amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for reading, I like the idea that after sherlock's fake suicide, there all a bit more caring, but if u think its to unlike sherlock please tell me, improvements and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading !!!! I own nothing. Enjoy....

Sherlock was happy that Q was coming to stay with him, very happy actually. He hadn't seen much of his younger brother since he got his new job as quartermaster. He was always closer to Q than Mycroft, prehapse because they were closer in age, or maybe because Q always looked up to his older brother and listened to his deductions with awe, it's hardly a surprise that Sherlock feels responsible for Q. 

Q was always brilliant, typical for a Holmes, but Q specialised in computers, coding and hacking. Sherlock can still remember when he hacked Mycroft's phone and sent messages to all his collage classmates asking for cake. Mycroft of course hadn't seen the funny side, but Q did. So I suppose it was no surprise when Q landed himself a job at MI6, my god was Mycroft proud, Sherlock of course complained at the total stupidity of the secret service. He was inside, very proud, however he wasn't going to say that, he hoped Q knew. 

He'd then laughed when Q was promoted to quartermaster, not even needing to change his nickname, they called him Q anyway because, as he says 'who likes to say Quentin all the time', so now it's his official MI6 code name. Youngest quartermaster ever, Sherlock smiles, yes it wouldn't be a problem at all if Q came to stay.

He needed new protections on his laptop anyway.

But was he going to tell Mycroft this ?

Nope.

"No it's not happening" Sherlock says.

Mycroft let's out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes, "Sherlock this is your brother your talking about, at least try at act seriously" 

"He should have visited" Sherlock said, knowing he was being petty, his brother did text, however he was enjoying winding Mycroft up to much.

"Sherlock" he shouts, before calming himself, "just for a while until I can completely make sure everything is fine" 

"Fine" 

"Thank you" he breaths.

"Although I dont know why you think this is the safest place"

"MI6 is full of spies"

"Oh naturally...When"

"Tomorrow 8am"

"Will you be here?"

"Of course" Mycroft smiled. Sherlock scowled.

The door opened and John walked in, took in Sherlock's scowl and Mycroft's pained smile and smiled. 

"Oh Mycroft what are you....." John starts.

"Just leaving" he turned to Sherlock, "I'll be in touch" before disappearing down the stairs.

"What did he want?" John asked,

"Nothing of importance" 

"You sure?" 

"Mmmmm" Sherlock replied, not listening to John anymore, instead thinking of how amusing these next few weeks were going to be.....

~~~~~~~

Bond was just skimming through a file, he knew it all anyway, when someone runs straight smack bang into him. He looks up to see a muddle of hair and the straightening of glasses. He smirked.

"Whats got you all in a muddle" he says.

"Um well... ah... um.. Bond?" Q stutters, a million and one things fling through his head at once.

Bond laughs, "yes Q its me, now whats wrong"

Q straightens up, "well I have a trillion things to do before I leave, oh yes my idiotic brother has decided that I need to be away from headquarters, im sure your aware.." Bond nods, "yes so now I have to make sure everything stays together while im gone, of course i'll be working from his flat but still things need to be done, oh god what are they going to do without me?"

Bond smirks, "Perhaps i'll get my exploding pen"

"Always with the explosions" Q mutters, "so i'm off, catch you later Bond"

"Until next time Q"

Bond has always respected the young quartermaster, considered him his friend even and recently trusted him. He can only say that for one other person in MI6 and that was M. His snarky genius had intrigued Bond since they first met, and Bond might go far enough to say he is the best quartermaster that MI6 has ever had. Q also trusted him enough to show him a glimpse into his real life, being one of the only ones to know about his brothers he made sure he was there to support Q when his brother faked his death. To be fair they didn't know it was fake at the time. This is one of the many reasons that led Bond to M's office. He requested the assignment to watch Q during his stay at his brothers. He could only hope everything went smoothly.

~~~~~~~

Q stepped out into the street, pavements were glistening with rain. A sleek back car pulled up beside him. The door opened. Q got in silently

"I take it you have everything I need" Q asked.

"Of course" came the smooth voice of his eldest brother.

The rest of the drive was silent.

When they arrived at 221b, Q and Mycroft quickly walked into the house, not even bothering to knock.

"They will bring your things later, I see you have your main laptop?" Mycroft says,

"Do you even need to ask?" Q says. He never goes anywhere with this favorite laptop, he can access the world... literally.

Mycroft smiles and walks infront, knocking on the door briefly before entering. Sherlock looks up from where he was reading and his lips twitch into what Q knows to be a silent smile. He smirks back.

"I need to head off, business to attend to you see, excuse me for disappearing like this" and with that he left, simultaneously John walks in looking more than confused. 

"I do say I like your place Sherlock" Q says, "still got the skull I see"

Sherlock smirks, "Of course did you expect any different?" 

"Upgrade your wifi for me? no wait.." Q looks around, "nope you didn't, no problem, will take me two seconds"

"Better you than me" Sherlock replies. Q gives him a quick hug, which is so rare for Sherlock that John is actually stumped for a second.

Both men act as if nothing has happened

"Can someone um.. tell me whats going on?" John interjects. He takes a minute to get a good look at the man stood in their living room. Hes tall and skinny and has remarkable resemblance to sherlock, with the exception of the square framed glasses.

"Oh John did I not tell you?" Sherlock says, turning his gaze to John.

"You didn't tell him ?" Q asks, although he's not surprised.

"Tell me what?" John asks.

"Well John this is my brother, Quentin" Sherlock states.

"Nice to meet you" Q smirks, outstretching a hand, which John shakes.

"But I thought..." John starts.

"Yes well, I have a younger brother as well" Sherlock answers quickly.

"And you didn't think to tell me this ?"

"It was never relevant"

"Are you saying im irrelevant?" Q interjects, finding this whole situation hilarious. Sherlock glares at him, knowing exactly what hes doing.

"Of course not Q, John look Q is going to be staying with us for a while."

"I'll go get my stuff" Q smirks and heads downstairs.

"Explain?" says John.

"Q is my younger brother, and is one of the smartest people in MI6, head of the Q-branch, some information was leaked on him so he has to disappear for a while, Mycroft thought it best he stay with us, so here he is, questions?" Sherlock said quickly.

"No just.." John ran a hand across his face, "I just wish you would tell me these things"

"I've upset you" Sherlock states, leading John to give him one major bitch face.

"Im sorry" he adds.

"Its fine, just, god if he is as frustrating as you and Mycroft, i dont know how im going to cope"

"Oh no" sherlock smiles evilly, "hes much more fun"

"Great, i'll go give him a hand shall I?" 

"mmmm" Sherlock replies picking up his violin.

~~~~~~~~

"Is that my laptop?" John asks.

"Hmm oh yes" Q responds.

"But its got locks on it?"

"Please, dont insult me, I can bring down the whole of europe in a matter of seconds from my one laptop whilst sat in bed, and you expect me not to be able to hack the infamous blogger John Watsons laptop" Q replies still typing.

Sherlock laughs from across the sofa. 

"Defiantly your brother" states John, "may I ask what your doing"

"He's adding state of the art security onto your laptop, Nation security level stuff I presume?"

"I see you havent lost your touch" Q replies, Sherlock snorts, "and yes nothing but the best"

"Oh right thanks, so um.." John starts.

"I wouldn't attempt conversation while hes working" Sherlock states.

"No no its fine, i'm used to James talking to me through my work" Q says.

"James?" Sherlock asks,

Q's fingers stop short on the keys and he slowly looks up. Sherlocks face lights up with recognition.

"Oooooooh is this...?" Sherlock asks.

"No Sherlock" Q snaps.

Sherlocks grin widens, "Oh I don't know..."

"Sherlock if you dare voice your deductions, which are wrong, right now I will hack into scotland yard and send all the embarrassing pictures, and I have a lot, to Lestrade" Q threatens.

Sherlock just smirks.

*cough* 

"Did I miss something ?" John asks.

"No nothing of importance" Q said quickly, "So John do your thought on Earl Grey?"

"Acceptable but not his favorite" Sherlock answers for him.

"As I thought, so your together?" Q asks,

"hmm yes, your deductions are getting slow" 

"oh on the contrary, I however know when its appropriate to talk about my deductions"

John laughs, "I like your brother Sherlock"

"hmmm" 

"Are you still um coding Quentin?" John asks.

"No i'm now updating your internet while reading your blog, very good by the way, and call me Q"

"Ok Q, and thanks" John replies still looking at loss with the situation.

A knock at the door breaks the sound of fingertips tapping keys. 

"James!" Q exclames, "um.. 007.. bond.. um" Q stutters.

Bond smirks, "Hello Q"


	3. Mycroft is certainly his division!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond and Q chat. Sherlock deduces at every possible moment (exept when John kisses him, because who can think when that is happening) and Mycroft fears for humanity, luckily Lestrade is on hand to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some inspiration from the many crazy tumblr post on sherlock :D Lestrade makes an appearance, sorry for any spelling and grammar :s thanks for reading !!! Hope you like it ... Enjoy

"Oh um Bond, what are you um, what are you doing here?" He regains his stature. 

Sherlock just grins wildly. John looks even more at loss than before. Bond turns to Sherlock. 

"Would you give us a minute, please," he said, as smoothly as ever. 

"Yes, of course, come on John" Sherlock replies.

As they left you could just about hear the mutter of, "you best explain" and Sherlock's "mmm" 

"So 007 what are you doing here?" Q asks. 

"Back to 007, thought I was James for minute there" he smirks, but being a Holmes, Q can see the slight disappointment. 

"Yes well...." Q drifts off not knowing where to go with this. 

"I guess your wondering why I'm here?" 

"Yes, do they need me back?" 

"No, no, the temporary quartermaster might not be a scratch on you, but I'm sure with your help he can hold up the barricades" Bond replied. 

"So..." Q edged. 

"I'm here on an assignment, you actually, I've been given the task of watching you" 

"Given or forcefully taken" Q snorts. 

Bond smiles, "you know me to well Q" 

"Didn't think they would let a 00 agent on a job like this?" 

"I can be very... Persuasive.. When I want to" Bond says smoothly. 

Q's eyebrows raise. Was Bond flirting or was this just Q wishfully thinking. His phone beeps breaking the silence. 

~definitely flirting-SH

~ Go away, and STOP- QH 

~ Or what going to set your 00 agent on me ?- SH 

Wait is Bond talking, oh god he is, Q snaps to attention.

"....and I thought... I have to watch you, I might as well do it here"

"I don't know, I don't feel right about this, surely your of much better use somewhere else, your a double 0! For Christ sakes!"

"I need a vacation"

Q stares hard at him, the look is returned. 

"Oh ok then, um well I guess I should tell Sherlock" Q replied secretly and selfishly very happy to be spending time with Bond.

Meanwhile with John and sherlock .. 

"Sherlock you can't just spy on your brothers private life" John warned. 

"Why?" Sherlock replied sending his final text. 

"Because I said so" John stated. 

"You think you can stop me?" Sherlock asked, eyebrow raised, a challenge. 

"As a matter of fact yes" John said before threading his hands through Sherlocks soft dark curls. He gasps sharply as he relaxes into johns touch. Capturing Sherlocks lips with his, intertwines his fingers deeper into sherlocks hair. All thought of Q disappear as he kisses John passionately. 

They break for air. 

"I love you" John whispers, 

"Mmm" Sherlock replies, diving into the kiss again. 

There interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Sherlock straightens his clothes before opening it. 

"We would like a word, if that's ok?" Bond asks. 

"Sure" John replies. They join Q in the living room. 

"I take it Johns up to scratch on all the details" Q says, knowing full that John hasnt got a clue from the look on his face and playing this to his full advantage. Sherlock however was not about to give in.

"Of course" Sherlock smoothly replies. 

John looks to him totally at loss. One minute he learns Sherlock has a younger brother, total genius, head of an MI6 branch! The next he learns he's in danger, then he has to live undercover with them. Ok that he can just about deal with. But now this man, what did they call him a double 0, whatever that is is standing in his living room, Sherlock and Q are having a conversation through facial movements and here he is pretending to know what the hell is going on! 

Q can literally hear Sherlock analysing every part of Bond. Great. Just perfect, he has tons of MI6 work to do and now he was stuck in pointless conversation. He knew John didn't have a clue what they were on about but he'd have to be filled in later, they hadn't the time now. 

"So I've been assigned the protection of Q" Bond begins. 

"I'm sorry who are you? John asks, giving in to curiosity.

Q smirks and Sherlock rolls his eyes. 

"The names Bond, James Bond." Q snorts with amusement at the phrase, "I'm the agent assigned to Q, here's everything you need to know" Bond hands him a file. 

"007" John reads out loud.

"Your going to be here a lot then" Sherlock states. 

"If I can help it, yes, problem ?" Bond replies sharply. 

"No, no," he smirks at Q.

"Right I'm off to do a round check on surveillance" Bond states, "I'm sure you know how to reach me if you need me" he says to Q before swiftly disappearing. The men watch him go.

"I'm going to go read this" John states to no one in particular before heading off to study the file.

"So... " Sherlock starts. 

"Don't" Q cuts him off before he can continue. 

"I was just going to state...." 

"I don't want to know what the hell you've deducted from Bond, I need to work" Q says sharply but with a hint of fondness. 

Sherlock's eyebrows raise, Q always loved his deductions, he was good but never as good as Sherlock, so this must mean...

"Your serious about him" 

Q didn't even look up, "I don't know what you mean". 

~~~~~~~

Ok John calm, he thinks to himself, stranger things have happened, this is ok. 

"Sherlock, what's a double 0" he asks, while making tea. 

"MI6 field agent, licence to kill, top of the top" Sherlock replies. 

"And we have one watching our flat? Is that supposed to make me feel better?" John asks. 

"Hmmm, obviously makes Q feel better" Sherlock replies. 

"Did I miss something there?" John asks. 

"Hmm? Yes, apparently so, my brother seems to have a 'crush' on said agent" 

"What how did you come up with that?"

"Ah you see, Q slipped his name for starters, 'James' not very professional, seems personal, any other agent would be last name or 00 number. Then he coloured slightly at the slip up, blush most likely. The shock of seeing him arrive, stuttering at what to call him, not sure what situation he's in now he's out of HQ, pupils dilated when he spoke. Didn't notice what we did in the bedroom as he was too focused on Bond, and lastly he was very over protective." Sherlock rambled off as if it was all pre-planned. 

John looked at him in awe, as always, "so is this..."

"Good? I guess we shall find out" 

~~~~~~

Sherlock got a phone call from  
Lestrade later that day about a case. 

~~~~~~~ Earlier

Mycroft walked into Lestrade's office, with all his usual air of authority. 

"Gregory" Mycroft states. 

Lestrade smiles up from his desk, "Mycroft! What are you doing here?" 

"I need your help" 

"My help? I'm sorry did I hear that right?" Greg laughs. 

Mycroft rolls his eyes. 

"Can I get that in writing?" Greg teases, causing Mycroft to smile fondly. 

"I need a case for Sherlock" Mycroft states. 

"And here I thought you were here to see me! Having little brother issues are we, because I'll tell you now, that's not my division," Greg laughs. 

"Your support is always appreciated Gregory, and as a matter of fact yes, both my younger brothers are living together for a while, and good lord I fear for the whole of humanity" 

"You mean you fear for yourself" Greg says, finding this highly amusing. He knows all about the two younger Holmes boys and what they could accomplish together. 

Mycroft gave him a look that screamed annoyed and replied with a very sarcastic "yes I fear for my life" 

Greg laughed once more before finally starting to take Mycroft seriously. 

"So what do you want me to do?" Greg asked Mycroft. 

"Can you get Sherlock a case? Preferably a hard one, I just need them apart for a little while whilst Quentin settles in, you see I think, I know, Q has a thing for a certain agent, and I know Sherlock will know this by now, so really I'm doing this for his sake" 

"Or you just wanted an excuse to see me" Greg says cockily. 

"Oh Gregory dear, I don't need an excuse to see you" Mycroft replies smoothly, but blushes all the same. 

"Ok then, I have just the case for him, text me when your free?" Greg says.

"I'm never free" 

"Make time then" Greg finishes.

Mycroft smiled as he left, that smile stayed with him for some time.

~~~~~~~ later 

~how's your little brother problem

~I thought that wasn't your division?~MH

~yeah... well, you're my division


	4. They all can't help but care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all care to much !!! Fluff basically, nothing really happens just Gagggh cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I'm sorry here :D nothing really happens just fluff and cuteness or at least I try and aim for that :) I know I like switch tenses every 5 mins but hay ho :P please leave comments ect, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading !!!!!

Sherlock and John were out on a case, leaving Q alone in the flat, he'd got multiple computers and screens surrounding him, wires running frantically around every possible space. He looked up to find Bond staring at him. 

"Bond" Q says. 

"Call me James, please" he replies. 

"That's not very professional" 

Bond raises his eyebrow. 

"Fine James" Q relents, "what do you want?" 

"Nothing, just thought I'd come in for a bit if that's ok? It's a bit cold outside" Bond smirks. 

Q looks outside to find it snowing slightly, hmm it wasn't like that before. He looks back to Bond to find him completely dry. 

"What's on your mind Q" Bond asks. 

"You" Q replies, then stutters, "um I mean you don't have snow, on you, if you were out, no snow, um, how long have you been stood there" Q frowns. 

"At least 20 minutes" Bond smiles. 

"Oh bloody hell, I'm becoming my brother! He hardly notices when people are there or not there, he ends up talking to himself" Q says.

Bond snorts at him. 

"Talk me through what your doing?" He asks, taking a seat. 

"You wouldn't understand" 

"I know, do it anyway," Bond persisted. 

In all truth, Bond had gotten used to the young quartermasters voice. He's often the one to talk him through his missions despite his high status. They work well together, Bond actually willing to listen to Q and enjoying his shouts of 'bloody hell' every so often when things turn pear shaped. It was comforting, after skyfall, to have someone that he trusted, someone that was always there when he needed them to be, someone that was smart enough to know how he thinks. 

Q raised his eyebrow before going back to typing. After a minute he started, 

"So I'm basically writing a tracking algorithm based around the Firefly mission in Hong Kong, with this I should be able to..." Q started, and didn't stop for a long time, getting lost in his screens, not even checking anymore to see if bond was listening. 

He was. 

Q amazed him. The way his mind could track through multiple different subjects in a matter of seconds, flicking between computer coding to designing blueprints to helping his minions back at Q-branch. Normally Bond would be dying with boredom at such a easy assignment. No explosions, no fights, no action. But somehow, watching Q talk endlessly about nothing, but about everything, was one of the most interesting things he had ever done. 

This scares him. He's not a man known to commit. Ever. Everyone he loves dies eventually, leaving him alone in his sorrow. He told himself he would never let it get that far again, he would have his fun, but never commit, not again. But looking at Q, talking wildly, black flops of hair swirling as he twists to look at multiple screens, mouth twitching up into the occasional smirk... He can't help but care. 

~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock were on the way back to the flat. They had finished the case, and even though Sherlock had classed it as 'boring' John couldn't possible see how it was the gardener until Sherlock explained. 

"I'd like to know your brother better" John says, "he seems nice."

"What, hmm Quentin, yes he's ...nice" he says using John's words. 

"That agent as well," John offers. 

"Mmm" sherlock replies not so sure. 

"We should all have dinner together" John supplies. 

"No" 

"Why?"

"Because I said no" Sherlock finishes, not wanting to spend time around his brother AND his infuriating agent, even though he liked him the thought of dinner with them, just no. 

"Please for me," John persists. 

"No"

"I already text your brother" 

"Your infuriating you know" 

"But you love me anyway" John replies, he'd not actually text Quentin, but hay ho, whatever persuades Sherlock. John's pretty sure he knows he hasn't text him as his eyebrow raises fractionally. 

"Hmm" sherlock says rolling his eyes, "that seems to be the conclusion" 

Johns phone rings breaking the silence. 

"Hello....um....yes here" he hands the phone to Sherlock, who knows, just knows it's going to be his brother. For gods sakes why does Mycroft think his phone is off !

"What do you want?" Sherlock snaps into the phone. 

"We'll that's no way to greet your beloved brother now is it" Mycroft retorts. Sherlock doesn't reply earning him a sigh. 

"How are things?" Mycroft tries. 

"Why are you calling, why not text?" 

"I was free and this is quicker, plus you never reply to my texts" Sherlock can literally hear the frown. 

"That's the point" he mutters. 

"Mmm" Mycroft is silent for a few seconds, "so..." 

"...."

"How are things?" Mycroft says again, really, why does Sherlock make this such a hassle. 

"Fine," 

Mycroft sighs. John raises his eyebrow at him, knowing he's being stubborn. 

"Q is doing what Q does, his 00 agent isn't to much hassle, on the way back now, happy ?" Sherlock says in an almost bored tone. "Right ok bye" 

He hands the phone back to John and looks out the window. He doesn't know why he gets so frustrated with Mycroft but he really does. 

John suddenly asks,

"Do you want to join us for dinner, were thinking us, Q and James, and you if you want?" 

Sherlock glares disbelievingly before straightening his expression out to neutral and returning his gaze to the window. 

"No thank you John, it sounds a lovely idea, but I'm quite busy at the minute" Mycroft replies adding mentally 'preparing to ask a certain detective inspector out on a date'. 

"Ok perhaps another time" 

"Perhaps, goodbye John" 

He hangs up and turns to look Sherlock, who is frowning like a bloody 5 year old. 

"Well he would have known anyway, it was rude not to ask" 

Sherlock remains silent. 

"You know, I'm not going to even try" John looks away, just as Sherlock turns to look at him. John not catching his glance. He frowns showing the pain behind his eyes at having upset John, John not looking to see it. However, the stubborn arse that he is, Sherlock just turns back to watch the window. 

The rest of the drive is silent. When they get out he catches John's hand,

"John I, um.."

"It's fine" John smiles in a way that says, no, it's really not ok. 

"No I want to say that I think the dinner, good, it's good, um, it's a good idea" Sherlock stutters, his voice however remaining strong and confident in a way that only Sherlock's can. 

John genuinely smiles at this, "good thank you, you can tell your brother then" 

"Ok" Sherlock smiles, not wanting to upset John again. 

It's strange, he's never cared so much about someone else's feelings, I mean why care ? It's like, he doesn't WANT to care but with John he can't help it, he can't help but see the strained smiles and pained looks and want to fix them, to make it better. He can't help feeling immensely guilty when he's the one to blame for John's pain, and he can't help wanting to make everything right, to make John happy, them happy, together. He doesn't know what makes John so different from all the other ordinary people in the world, but somehow he is, somehow all the things that normally annoy him, don't... When it's John. 

This scares Sherlock, but then again he can't help but care.

~~~~~~~~

Mycroft finished signing the stack of papers in front of him. Regrettably, it's taken him much longer than he would have likes, his mind constantly flicking back to a certain Detective Inspector. He needs to get a hold of himself. I mean, Lestrade has been separated from his wife for a while now, but that's no reason to just assume that he's gay. Further more that he would actually be interested in him, Mycroft Holmes. No. He's always been the one people look at but never really see. Q being the youngest obviously got the most attention, the cute little genius with the floppy hair and glasses. Sherlock always got into trouble for one thing or another so Mycroft always had to help, however no matter how hard he tried, ever time, he was never really noticed, eventually he just gave up and focused on his job. 

Lestrade was sat at his desk. Nothing majorly interesting was happening, so he was, reluctantly doing paperwork. He gets his phone out and types a message to Mycroft, but hits draft, not send. He's been doing this a lot. I mean he really really likes the man, and he hadn't really (ok a little a collage) considered he was gay, but there was just something about Mycroft, something he just couldn't explain. He knows that Mycroft probably doesn't want him, they hardly know each other really, and I mean why would Mycroft like him, a detective inspector, not even really important. He sees the way he looks at Sherlock though, when he doesn't think anyone's looking, full of care, but it's never returned. 

That's what Greg wants to do, care back. Because no matter how hard he tries, he can't help but care. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock and John walk in to find Bond looking longingly at Q and Q typing like there's no tomorrow.

"Having fun?" Sherlock asks. 

"As much fun as you can playing babysitters to my minions at Q branch who seem to mess up every little bit of coding they do" Q replies, not looking up. Sherlock smirks at him. 

"We're having dinner, care to join us?" Sherlock states rather than asks. 

"I take that as a rhetorical question" Q replies. 

"Mmm, James?" Sherlock reluctantly asks. 

"It would be my pleasure" he replies. 

Sherlock looks at John as if to say 'there! John rolls his eyes. 

"I'll order in then, Chinese ok ?" John asks. He gets mumbles and yes's from everyone. 

"I take it the case is solved?" Q asks. 

"Of course" Sherlock replies. 

"Test me?" Q says sheepishly. 

Sherlock smiles. Test me was a game they used to play when they were little, Sherlock would give all the clues or evidence and Q would try and get the solution. It meant that Q could work on his deducting skills while Sherlock could show off his knowologe to someone who wouldn't call him a freak. It was one of the few games Mycroft also enjoyed, when he stopped being responsible for everyone and took a break to play these little childish games. Sherlock knows that Mycroft had cameras in his apartment because of Q so he wouldn't be at all surprised if caught they were played and joined in. 

~~~~~~~~~

It just so happened that Mycroft was taking a break watching the security cameras and heard "test me" and saw Sherlock smirk. In that moment he was like a 15 year old boy again, desperate to play the game. However being the grown man that he is, he decided it would be ok to..bend the rules... a little. 

-who stole the Jewellery on the case Sherlock just solved~MH

He waited a few seconds for Lestrade to answer while he watched Sherlock begin to give clues. 

-the gardener why? 

-No reason, thank you Gregory~MH

He waited a few seconds before texting Sherlock. 

~~~~~~~~~

Q leaned in eagerly as Sherlock began telling them the clues, as always he talked fast, giving clues that seemed unimportant but it fact opened up a whole new world of answers. He could see Bond was lost and John just smirked. 

"Any ideas?" Sherlock asks suddenly. 

"Mmm yes 5," Q answers. 

"Slow, you should be on 3 by now" Sherlock smirks, teasing his little brother. 

They are interrupted but Sherlock's phone, he looks...

\- It was the gardener~MH

"Is it Mycroft, is it ? Really ? Bloody hell I was so close as well" Q says, getting way to annoyed but in that fond way that siblings do. 

-Tell Q to quicken up, he's getting slow~MH

Sherlock shows him,Q looks. 

"Quicken up! He can bloody well get lost. I bet you didn't even work it out, I bet you went and got the information from the records !!!" Q shouts into the air, not knowing where the cameras are. Bond was smiling fondly at Q, Sherlock was smirking happily, remembering all the time they played this together, just like old times, and John was laughing at them all.

"Well, you don't know the answer, still want to have a go?" Sherlock asks Q. 

"There no bloody point now," he says, but after a minuet drops his voice and asks shyly, "is it the gardener?"

"The gardener? How did you get that? Surely it was the dog walker?" Bond asks.

"No no, to obvious, and how on earth did you get the dog walker from that evidence?" Q asks eyebrow raised. 

"Bond, you should leave the deductions to the experts, it was the gardener, well done Q" Sherlock says, trying to hide a smirk, Q looking like he just won the world, Bond smiling endearingly at Q and John thinking how at peace Sherlock seemed. 

~~~~~~~

Mycroft smiles into at the screen, yes, they were going to be fine. He'd briefly felt part of something, the brotherly bond he'd never quite had, he just doesn't get why not. His smile fades. he begins fi turn away just as Lestrade texts him, his face tuning into a grin. 

-Im free, for a while, what you up to?

-'what are'... Grammar Gregory grammar, and busy as always~MH

-your like a grammar nazi

........

-any chance you will be free later? I need to check some stuff, can't deal with Sherlock after today, one dose is enough, plus your the smartest Holmes I know.

Was he flirting? Surely not, no, impossible he can't be... Can he?


	5. Finally !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically everyone gets together! Sorry it's not very long >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey been writing some other stuff so not had much chance, was gonna sum this fic up soon so maybe just two more chapters or something. Thanks for reading enjoy !

Mycroft was pretty sure that everything was fine now, I mean the information leaked wasn't that hard to contain. However his decisions of what to do next we're conflicted. On one hand, MI6 needed there quartermaster back, on the other, Q seemed very happy with Sherlock, and it's the closest they have been in years. 

He's ripped from his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing, he checks the caller ID, Lestrade. He waits a few seconds before cursing himself and picking up. 

"Hello" 

"Hey Mycroft, I know you prefer to text but I've been thinking about this all day and I'm just going to go with it,right, ok, I know your like married to your work and hell I don't even know what I'm doing oh god, but the thing is, I really like you and, I know I probably sound stupid, oh god you probably don't even like... Ok um" Lestrade rambles quickly before putting the phone down suddenly. 

Mycroft sits there in shock, Lestrade likes him! Oh god! This is more than he could have ever hoped for, he doesn't know why Lestrade likes him, but he's sure as hell not going to let this opportunity pass! 

\- I'll take you to dinner, tomorrow, 7pm?~MH

He waits, his phone rings again, 

"Hello," 

"Mycroft, um...." Lestrade mumbles, "I'd love to go to dinner, I didn't know you felt the same, I thought it was me, god now I sound stupid and like a girl" 

"Mmmmm" Mycroft replies in agreement. 

"So um, this didn't go the way I planned but, where do you want to go?" 

And with that Mycroft finally got a date, which would later lead to a relationship and more happiness than either of them could have hoped for. Though unfortunately, nothing is secret from the Holmes boys. 

\- Lestrade eh Mycroft? Thought you were married to your job?~QH

-I don't know how you know but if you tell Sherlock I will kill you!~MH

-Death threats, your forgetting I have a 00 at my disposal~QH

-He can easily be re assigned, unless you need him for other purposes~MH

-Shut it Mycroft!~QH

"You look rather worried" Bond says, towel rapped around his waste revealing his sculpted chest. His hair was ruffled an wet leaking drips down his face and onto his shoulders. 

Q looks up, his breath catches. Bond smirks. 

"See something you like?" Bond teases. 

Is he just teasing? Is he serious? Oh god, this is why Q prefers computers, everything's black and white. 

"Umm..." Q says not knowing how to respond. Bond walks around so he's behind Q and leans over his shoulder, causing Q to hold his breath as he feels the warmth of Bond at his back. 

"What are you up to?"

"Ummm.. Stuff" Q replies, he voice suddenly higher, trying to ignore the body behind him and the arousal growing in him. 

"Mmmm" Bond says, "can this stuff be... Moved aside for a while" 

Q visibly swallows, "I suppose" 

"Good," Bond growls before roughly pulling him into a kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock and John come back into the flat later that day, and it takes Sherlock two seconds to glance around the flat before he's pulling John back down the stairs. 

"Sherlock what!!!" 

"We're going out for dinner" 

"What why?" 

"Do we need a reason, that's what couples do isn't it?" 

"They generally don't drag their parter down the stairs with no warning at all, plus with you there is always a reason" 

Sherlock frowns, "you always get frustrated at my reasons!" 

"That's because normal couples don't need reasons, what's your reason?" 

"Your impossible John" 

John smiles sadly, he loves Sherlock to the end of the earth but he just sometimes wishes that he would whisk him to dinner without a reason at all. 

"I do not want to hear my baby brother having sex with that infuriating agent" Sherlock replies. 

Johns eyebrows shoot up his head. 

"That, well, a damn good reason lets go" 

They booked a table at a small cafe, one of John's favourites, and waited for their meals. 

"Mycroft is with Lestrade," John says. 

"Why would Mycroft be working with Lestrade? Unless Lestrade requested Mycroft, but then again why would he bother..." Sherlock began. 

"No, no I mean Mycroft and Lestrade are in a relationship" 

Sherlocks frown deepens, "how do you know that" 

"Donovan" 

"Why do you talk to Donovan" 

"Because I do, now back to Mycroft" 

"She's made it up!" 

"Evidence?" 

Sherlock thought for a second then turned away. 

"Exactly, text Mycroft?" 

He thought about it then slid his phone out. 

-Lestrade? Really Mycroft!~SH

They both wait for a reply. 

-Did Quentin tell you!~MH

John smirks, "told you"

-no~SH 

"How long is Q staying ?" John asks. 

"I don't know," 

"Oh don't be moody with me because I knew something you didn't" 

No reply. 

"Sherlock really! This is childish" 

No reply. 

"You know sometimes I wonder why I even try" John murmurs. 

Sherlock turns to look at him, "John I didn't mean to upset you" 

"You never do" he looks outside. 

"John" 

...........

"John look, I'm, um, sorry, I don't want to upset you, John...John!"

John turns to look at him. 

"It's ok Sherlock" 

"I am truly sorry John, I know that I ..." 

"Sherlock it's ok" John smirks knowing how hard it is for the genius to apologise and he can never stay mad at him for long. 

Sherlock smiled loving in a way he can only do for John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Please comment !


	6. Well that escalated quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, everything escapes quickly :S whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is so short and so terrible and I'm sorry, I've lost interest in this fic so much I'm sorry :( I'm going to leave it open incase I come back to it but I'm not sure :L Thankyou all for reading !!!!!

Sherlock, John, Bond and Q settled into quite a nice routine, Q working, Bond teasing, which leads to.... 

....John and Sherlock being pointedly gone for them moments. 

It was nice, everything was good.

Mycroft was trying his best with Lestrade which was going surprisingly well. 

Everyone almost forgot that this was only temporary, that Q would have to go back to MI6. 

~~~~~~

A few weeks later Bond got a message from head office with an important mission. No one questioned it, or why he'd been taken out of an assignment....

Sherlock was given a intriguingly hard case up in Scotland that he simply couldn't resist......

Mycroft had to take a trip to Russia for two days to discuss new policies which had mysteriously popped up...... 

Leaving a extremely unsuspecting completely open to the consulting criminal, who watched the younger Holmes with great interest. 

~~~~~~

"Hello, Q is it?" Moriarty said suddenly appearing behind a eagerly working Q. 

"Wha..." Q starts before being knocked out cold. 

And that's when Q disappeared from London, with no trace, in the hands of one of the two most dangerous men in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUURRRR !!!!! So yeah I'm going to leave it open but I don't know if ill come back to it :s Thankyou for reading !!!!!!! Please comment thanks :) *btw I know this is a terrible chapter and I am a terrible person :p


	7. There is no one to blame but me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone blames themselves for the kidnap of Q. Tensions rise, Q wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so i decided to continue with this fic because i was woke up at like midnight and was all like IDEAS !!!!!!!!!!! so yeah :P thank you for reading, hope you enjoy :D i own nothing

*guys omg play this while reading, i love this song so much :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdiLxyGH8Lg *

 

Mycroft sat, looking into the distance, looking at nothing. What had he done? Allowed his brother to be taken. Just like Sherlock. This was all his fault, he should never have left him so vulnerable, so open, he's the head of the British Government for God sake, he should have don't something, anything! If he'd just left Q at MI6 instead of stationing him at Sherlock's would any of this have happened?

His head falls into his hands as he starts to rock in his chair. 

Lestrade looks on from the doorway. Looks on at how grief is consuming him, and he can't do a single thing to help. He walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder. Comforting. Mycroft leans in to the touch. 

"What am I going to do?" He asks quietly. 

"What are WE going to do? I'm going to help you Mycroft, and were going to get him back, as much as your going to contradict me, this isn't your fault, none of it is, so I'm going to use all if Scotland Yard and you all of your secret services, if you have to, and were going to get him back, and Sherlock will help, and so will Bond, we will get him back, we will" Lestrade said, repeating himself, as if to give himself more courage, as if to convince them both it was true. 

"Mmm" Mycroft replied, Lestrade's words helped, but nothing could take away the guilt he felt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AGGHHH" Sherlock shouted suddenly throwing his violin across the room and slumping down into his chair, the quiet empty room echoing his own thoughts. He should have known something like this would happen, he knew Moriarty was still out there, somewhere. He thought he'd cut off any ties, and loose ends, but apparently not. How could he be so stupid, so very very STUPID!

It's his fault, he let his brother, his own brother, get captured by the worlds most dangerous man! If he'd have just been there, if he'd have made sure someone was around.

His head dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He just needs a sign a clue ANYTHING to give him the slightest indication of where Q is, anything at all!

"JOHN" he shouts. No reply. Where is he? Did he go out? Was he....

He picks up his phone and dials Johns mobile. 

"Hello, Sherlock?" John answers.

"Oh. Um, John. Just thought I'd ring to see, where you are, um" Sherlock scolds himself, stupid, of course John isn't gone as well. 

John picks up on why Sherlock has called him and smiles sadly, "I'll be back in 5 Sherlock" he reassures.

~~~~~~~~

Bond hits the gas on his car, he needs to get to Sherlock's for 12:00, that's the time they agreed. Why did he take the case? He knew that his job was to protect Q, until he was safely situate in MI6, so why WHY had he accepted that mission. It's his fault, his fault that Q is gone. 

"I hope you OK, Quentin, wherever you are, know that I'm coming for you," he mutters into the silence. All that's on his mind is the black floppy mess of Q's hair, his glasses covering his adorable eyes. His snarky comebacks. He smiles painfully. He cant afford to loose someone so close to him, not again... not Q.

~~~~~~~

Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, John and Bond stand in the apartment and look at the scene in front of them, no sign of a break in, no sign of a struggle nothing. 

"This is ridiculous!" Bond states getting annoyed.

"Shhh" Lestrade and John say at the same time. 

Sherlock steps forward to Q's computer, followed shortly by Mycroft as they search for anything, the tiniest clue that could lead them anywhere. 

There's nothing, at all. Nothing on the computer, nothing anywhere.

Sherlock huffs in frustration, while Mycroft's frown deepens. 

"We could get forensics in here?" Lestrade suggests.

"MI6 forensic team already covered the area" Sherlock supplies. 

"Thank you anyway Gregory" Mycroft adds. 

"Are you seriously telling me there's nothing, at all!" Bond says. 

"It appears so," John says regretfully.

"Then what the fuck are we going to do?" Lestrade sighs. 

~~~~~~~

Q wakes. 

The first thing that he's aware of is the fact he's tied to a chair. The world blurs and spins around him in a hurricane of colours and shapes. He scrunches his nose up and blinks hard, trying to clear his head. Where is he? How did he get here? He breathes deeply and calms his nerves, opening his eyes a few minutes later to see the room forming for the first time. His head throbs like a giant padded rock is pounding the inside of his skull. 

It all comes back to him. The strange voice, the drugged cloth. 

He's been bloody kidnapped.

Bloody hell.

One of the first things he observes is that he's not in some dingy, dark, cold, miserable, rotting cellar. Oh no. He's in a room he can only describe as luxurious. Carefully painted walls glow with the light from the modern built in wall lamps, highlighting the sleek modern furniture and what Q imagines to be highly expensive decor. 

"Like my design?" an unfamiliar voice asks from behind him. "I did it all myself, well.... Sebastian picked the colour scheme" 

The man walks into Q's vision, taking a chair and sitting opposite him. Q recognizes him instantly.

"The names Moriarty. Hi." he says, "Now, I hear your something special Quentin, but that's not why your here... do you know why your here? Probably. Anyway so here I am in my little game with Sherlock, and I have to admit the fist round really got me going, I mean, wow, that boy can dance" he continues, not giving Q the chance to talk. He pulls a face of disgust.

"You see, its me and him, always me and him, everyone else is so ooordiany, so boringly monotonous, going about there pathetic little lives, I mean have some fun! But Sherlock, Sherlock is different, he can play it, can play the GAME!" His voice rose in excitement, "So when I find you, Quentin, when I find that Sherlock has a little brother working for MI6 well... lets just say round two is here and booooy is it gonna be great" he says grinning with his teeth to make the creepiest smile that Q has ever witnessed.

He's a psychopath, a bloody psychopath. You can smell crazy on him! Oh god, he's trained for kidnap. Trained to retain information, trained in basically everything except how to deal with the worlds most dangerous mad man. 

He tries to keep calm and composed, but this is the man that forced his brother, the cleverest man he knows, to fake his own death. The man who cant be caught by anyone, anywhere, and he's bloody scared. Give him a killer agent any day !

Moriarty seems to pick up on his fear. 

"Don't you worry Quentin, I'm not going to hurt you, Oh no, no no no. Nothing like that. But this is a GAME QUENTIN" he shouts, making Q jump. "and the game must go on," he finishes before walking out the room leaving Q rigid with fear.

"Bond, Sherlock, Mycroft, John.... anyone" he whispers in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORIARTY IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE !!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment, feedback is GREATLY appreciated ahaha :P also if you have any ideas on where i should go with this fic please share :) 
> 
> ps anyone get the avengers reference hehehe


	8. Alone in the depths of the subconscious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty tortures Q from the depths of his own subconscious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this one is a little dark, contains death and like metal hallucinations and self loathing so yeah there are my warnings, you can skip this chapter if they are triggers ect :) thanks for reading !

Q wakes. 

Mist surrounds him, closing in, faster and faster. He looks around frantically, searching for anything but this choking whiteness. A bell rings, soft and lingering, piercing through the veil of mist. 

It strikes fear into Q. He doesn't know where he's heard it before, but it makes him weak at the knees. 

He collapses onto the wet ground with a splash. Cautiously, he pulls his hands out of the mud to wipe his hair from his face, smearing it across his features, narrowly missing his glasses. 

Catching a glimpse of red, he looks down at his hands. Red. Deep red. Blood red. 

Releasing a strangled scream, Q flies backwards, falling into more and more blood. 

He pulls his knees up to be body and jams his head between them. 

Screams. 

Q hears screams. 

His screams. 

~~~~~~~

Moriarty and Sebastian look down upon the withering Q. 

"Look at him Seb, so weak, so helpless, so totally unprepared to be at the mercy of his own subconscious. It's beautiful" Moriarty muses. 

"Hmmm" Sebastian replies, smiling at the possibly gleeful look on Moriarty's face, "they're still looking for him, it's quite amusing" he adds. 

Moriarty snorts, "of course they are, there's nothing, of course, for them to find," 

"You sure?" Sebastian asks. 

He frowns, "of course, I was directly involved" he replies, as if Sebastian is stupid. 

"It's a very detailed an elaborate plan you have... Hard to pull off... Extremely original... Very malicious ... I like it, it's very... You," 

"You say that like your surprised" 

Sebastian laughs, "I don't think anything you do can surprise me now, impress me however, you always do," 

Moriarty smiles, one of the rare, warm, comforting smiles, that only Sebastian can coax out of him.

"I booked dinner for eight,"

"Perfect dear" Sebastian replies before they both return their gaze to the scrunched up shaking body of Q, silently choking on whatever nightmare has grasped it's dark talons into his subconscious mind.

~~~~~~

Q wakes with a start. He's in a white room, no doors, no windows, no... Anything. Just white walls. 

"You were always a disappointment Quentin" a voice whispers from no where. Sounding more like a hiss, dripping with malice. 

"MI6... You only got that position because of Mycroft" 

"Your nothing compared to Sherlock, and you don't even come close to Mycroft" 

"Are you sure your even a Holmes?" 

"Stop lying to yourself Quentin, you know the truth, you're just to PATHETIC TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT" 

The voice turns from a hiss to a deafening screech, causing him to collapse onto the floor and cover his ears desperately. 

When he opens his eyes it's pitch black. He can't even see his own hands before his face. He waits cautiously, for something, anything to happen. 

"Hello" he shouts. The sounds echoes around him. Over and over. 

"Q, how nice to see you here" Moriarty's voice echoed back. 

Q froze. This is a dream, just a dream, he's not here... Is he?

"You see this Q, this lonely, desolate, oblivion... This is your future, wellll.... Sherlocks future. This is you..." 

A spotlight illuminates a body, lifeless on the floor. Q steps closer, apprehension filling his every cell. 

It looks like... It looks like.. Himself. 

Blood is pouring from his head, a shot wound. 

He swallows and steps back. 

"But you see, killing you wouldn't be enough," Moriarty continues, "no no, see Sherlock doesn't even care that much, about you, your death was just a minor set back, but I guess in the end it means he has one less thing to care about" 

"So the next step was Mycroft," 

Another spotlight illuminated yet another body, "he was easy really, after you he sort of... Gave up... Literally gave himself in, all because of you, because you weren't strong enough to live on, he blamed himself for your faults." 

Tears escape from Q's eyes as he looks upon the lifeless body of his brother. 

"And of course there was the infuriating 00 agent, who only really came into this equation because of you, if you hadn't gotten involved, he wouldn't be dead." 

Q squeaks, choking back a sob as a third spotlight highlights a broken twisted body that he knows is Bond, James Bond, his Bond. 

"It's your fault Q, if only you weren't so... Involved with him" 

Q tries to stay strong, but his mind crumbles around him seeing everyone he cares for dead, because of him. 

"Then finally we have the last straw, John" Moriarty continues mercilessly. "One we killed John..."

Another spotlight illuminates yet another body. 

"..... Sherlock gave up. Your own brother, gave up. Let himself be killed. Dead." 

One final spotlight illuminates Sherlocks lifeless body surrounded by blood, pools of blood. 

It's all to much for Q. He collapses onto the ground sobbing. 

Time passes slowly, it feels like hours, trapped inside darkness with 5 spotlighted lifeless body's. 

~~~~~

Moriarty grins as he finishes talking to the gasping Q. He knows that whatever he says will be twisted and warped into something horrific by the drug, he's just.... Providing motivation for Q to drown himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey so thanks for reading :D please comment if u have any ideas where I should go with this ahaha :p


End file.
